Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story (Startugs 7 style)
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story is an upcoming Thomas/MLP:FIM/MLP:EQG/Jim Henson Construction Site/Bob the Builder/Pingu/Chuck and Friends/Theodore tugboat/TUGS/Spongebob/Shaun the sheep/Roary the Rading Car/TMNT 2012/ Octonauts/Star Hill Ponies/Tayo the Little Bus/ The Little Engine That Could 2011 and 1991/Chuggington/Mr Men Show/Sooty/Firehouse Tales/Disney crossover created by Startugs7. Plot Woody is a pullstring cowboy doll toy and the leader of a group owned by a boy named Andy Davis. With his family moving away one week before his birthday, Andy's is given a week-early party to spend with his friends, while the toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy's recivess a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favourite toy. Woody becomes resentful, especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other toys. However,Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet. As Andy's prepares for a family outing at Pizza Planet, his mother allows him to bring only one toy along. Fearing Andy will chose Buzz, Woody tries to trap Buzz behind a desk, but the plan ends I disaster when he accidentally knocks Buzz out of the window, resulting in the other toys rebelling against Woody by accusing him of eliminating Buzz out of jealousy. With Buzz missing, Andy's reluctantly takes Woody to Pizza Planet, buts Buzz climbs into the car, confronting Woody when they stop at a gas station. As they argue, they fall out of the van, which drives off and leaves them behind. With Buzz still belivingg he is a real space ranger, Woody spots a Pizza Planet delivery truck and convinces Buzz it can take him to a space port. As Woody looks for Andy at Pizza Planet, Buzz sees a rocket-shaped skill gam and jumps inside, thinking it is a real spaceship. Woody follows Buzz into the machine, but are interrupted when Andyss toy-abusing neighbour, Sid Phillips, arrives and operates the machine. Sid maneuvers the claw to snag Buzz, but as Woody tries holding onto Buzz, they are both collected and taken to Sid's house. At Sid's house, the duo attempts to escape before andy's moving day, encountering Sid's abused toy creations and his vicious bull terrier, Scud. During one attempt, Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures, and realises that is a toy himself. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can fly, but instead crashes down the stairs, and his left arm breaks off. Depressed, Buzz is unable to cooperate with Woody. After Sid's toys repair Buzz's arm, much to Woody's surprise, Sid appears with planes to attach Buzz to a rocket, but a thunderstorm delays the plan. That night Woody convinces Buzz that he can bring joy to Andy as a toy, which helps Buzz regain his spirit. The next morning, with the help of Sid's toys, Woody rescues Buzz and scares Sid into no longer abusing toys. Woody and Buzz then leave Sid's house just as Andy's mother drives away toward their new house. They manage to climb onto the moving truck, but Scud chases after them. As Scud tries to pull Woody off the truck, Buzz tackles Scud, leaving himself behind. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car, but the other toys, who still Woody is eliminating fellow toys, ambush Woody and toss him off onto the road. Woody drives RC back to pick up Buzz and as they return, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get in the truck. However, RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Andy On Christmas Day, at their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, the two share a worridd smile as they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy. Trivia Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Tom Thomas, Trevor Evans, Juipiter, Venus, Neptune, Mercuary, Wallaby 1, Titan, Juno and Trevor's Bus guest star in this film. The storyline concludes with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story 2. Scenes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Advenutres Team